continuer a vivre
by sorrynowm
Summary: je sais ça faisait longtemps .un nouveau chapitre torture sentimentale d'Iceberg et de Malicia en perspective
1. continuer à vivre

Continuer à vivre  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Marvel  
  
C'est un POV d'Iceberg qui se situe à la fin du film Xmen 2  
  
Je tiens à remercier Freelancer pour m'avoir convaincu de la publier.  
  
Ma vie a basculé à l'instant ou le professeur Grey est sorti du Blackbird. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu se faufiler à l'extérieur, je ne l'aperçu que quelques minutes plus tard , je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle projetait de faire ou plutôt je ne voulais pas l'imaginer .En voyant Scott (c'est ainsi que je dois l'appeler désormais) s'effondrer j'ai alors réalisé la portée de son geste, jamais plus elle ne nous ferait cours , jamais plus nous ne pourrions lui confier nos doutes, nos espoirs, nos peines et nos joies ,son sourire n'éclairerait plus l'Institut .  
  
Quant à Scott je n'aurai jamais imaginé le voir dans un tel état, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même .Ou est passé le leader des X-men, celui dont on louait le sang froid et la sagesse ? Il erre tel un zombie dans les couloirs de l'Institut .Le professeur Xavier a bien essayé de lui parler mais comment consoler un homme qui vient de perdre la seule personne qui ait réellement compté dans sa vie ? Comment est ce que je réagirais si Malicia faisait la même chose ? Je sais bien que notre histoire n'a rien de comparable avec celle de Scott et du professeur Grey, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger.  
  
Je me rappelle de la première fois ou j'ai rencontré Malicia, elle était effrayée, c'est d'ailleurs facile à comprendre, elle venait de découvrir son pouvoir, son petit ami était dans le coma à cause d'elle, elle se retrouvait dans une école un peu particulière, entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant elle était magnifique en un regard elle a volé mon c?ur, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle et encore plus pour lui avouer en face .Elle, depuis l'incident avec son petit ami, elle croyait qu'elle ne tomberait plus jamais amoureuse ,mais elle avait toujours envie de passer plus de temps avec moi ,son amitié envers moi s'est peu à peu changée en un amour profond .Même si nous nous aimons notre relation n'a rien de simple ,Malicia ne sait pas encore contrôlé ses pouvoirs donc nous ne pouvons pas avoir de contact ,elle pensait que ça serait un handicap à notre amour ,qu'au bout de quelques temps je ne le supporterai plus et que je la laisserai tomber pour une fille que je pourrai embrasser ,caresser mais ce n'est pas le cas .  
  
Je mentirai si je disais que je ne la désire pas physiquement ,la nuit souvent je rêve que je peux l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras, sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts ,le retour à la réalité fait mal évidemment mais j'ai tout mon temps. Dans quelques mois elle saura contrôler ses pouvoirs et alors je pourrais faire tout cela sans aucun risque .Il y a déjà un léger mieux j'ai pu l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne me vide de mon énergie, d'accord lors du second baiser ça n'a pas été le cas mais c'est pas grave, je ne veux me souvenir que de ce premier baiser que nous avons échangé dans la maison que j'habitai avant de rejoindre l'Institut.  
  
Je ne dis plus chez moi, je l'ai vu, avant de monter dans le blackbird que ma famille à présent me considérait comme un étranger, pire comme un être dangereux. A ce moment là, j'ai eu mal comme jamais auparavant, le Professeur Xavier me dit qu'ils leur faut du temps pour accepter ma situation et qu'ensuite ils reviendront naturellement vers moi mais j'en doute, pourtant j'ai envie de m'accrocher à ce mince espoir .Je sais c'est stupide mais j'ai encore besoin d'eux, j'ai besoin de leur soutien pour passer toutes les épreuves auxquelles je serai confronté dans l'avenir et elles seront nombreuses maintenant que je fais partis des X-men .  
  
C'est un grand changement pour moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en quelques minutes, mais c'est une preuve de confiance de la part du Professeur Xavier de m'avoir choisis pour intégrer l'équipe .Il m'a bien mis en garde à propos des risques que j'encourrais mais je les avais déjà accepter. Je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle recrue il y a aussi Kurt Wagner alias Diablo et Malicia .Le professeur pense que ça lui permettra de contrôler plus rapidement ses pouvoirs, je n'en suis pas aussi sur que lui. J'ai peur au contraire qu'elle n'arrive pas à les contrôler et qu'elle finisse par ce renfermer sur elle. Je sais je ne devrais pas penser cela, je devrais être plus optimiste mais vu tout ce qui nous est arrivé c'est dernier temps, j'en suis incapable. J'attends que le malheur frappe encore à notre porte sans savoir comment faire pour le repousser .Mais malgré tout il faut continuer à vivre.  
  
Malicia elle aussi est plongée dans ses pensées je me demande à quoi elle pense .Certainement à Wolverine qui a quitté l'Institut ce matin sans lui dire au revoir, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de s'éloigner de l'Institut, tout comme Scott d'ailleurs, ce dernier est parti rejoindre son frère.  
  
Diablo et Tornade sont aux commandes du Blackbird c'est deux là s'entendent vraiment bien.  
  
Une nouvelle mission attend les X-men : nous devons aller à la Nouvelle- Orléans convaincre un mutant de se joindre à nous .Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air  
  
Un petit feedback à sorrynowm@hotmail.com ne serait pas pour me déplaire. 


	2. ennemis

ENNEMIS  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de la Marvel.  
  
C'est toujours selon le point de vue d'Iceberg.  
  
C'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Diablo est grièvement blessé, Malicia a ses pouvoirs qui déconnent, Tornade est complètement paniquée et moi je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit.  
  
Lorsque le Blackbird a atterri dans cette zone industrielle à coté de la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment, celui-ci s'est confirmé lorsque sont apparu devant nous les représentants de la Confrérie des mutants : Mystique, le Crapaud, Vif argent le fils de Magneto et bien sur Pyro. Celui ci s'amusait à ouvrir et à fermer son briquet, c'était un de ses tics nerveux qui m'agaçait déjà lorsque nous étions amis.  
  
Avons-nous vraiment été amis ? Je ne saurai le dire, disons plutôt que nous étions rivaux mais qu'on ne se détestait pas pour autant. La nature de nos pouvoirs nous obligeait à nous affronter régulièrement pour nous permettre de mieux les contrôler. Je suis incapable de calculer le nombre d'heures d'entraînements que nous avons passés ensemble, le plus souvent on finissait complètement crevé incapable de faire le moindre geste et on restait de longues heures à observer la parfaite antithèse qu'était l'autre. En fait on est les deux faces d'une même pièce tout le monde à l'impression qu'on se ressemble alors que c'est tout a fait l'inverse, je ne nie pas qu'on a des points communs mais ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux qu le pense le professeur Xavier. C'est bizarre je suis incapable de lui en vouloir d'être passé de l'autre coté, même si j'espère qu'un jour ou l'autre il reviendra parmi nous mais pour le moment nous sommes ennemis. Ca n'a rien de simple de combattre la personne qui vous connaît le mieux, celle dont vous pensiez qu'elle vous comprenait mieux que quiconque dans cet univers, celle capable de savoir quelle attaque vous allez faire bien avant que vous ne le décidiez vous-même.  
  
Le mutant qu'on était venu chercher se trouvait sur le toit d'un immeuble, il regardait ce face à face entre les Xmen et la Confrérie d'un ?il amusé. Appartenir à un camp ou à un autre lui importait guère, au cours du combat qui suivit il aida successivement un camp puis l'autre. Apparemment son pouvoir consistait à charger d'énergie des cartes à jouer, qu'il lançait et explosait le plus souvent au niveau du visage de la personne visée. Il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder ces cartes se désintégrer à coté de sa victime. En un sens il ressemblait à Logan avec la classe en plus, vu que lui n'avait pas besoin de corps à corps pour blesser ou tuer un ennemi.  
  
Ce fut Vif Argent qui lança les hostilités, je le ralentissais en projetant un tapis de glace sur le sol. Diablo et le Crapaud s'affrontaient dans les airs si je peux dire ça comme ça, en fait ils virevoltaient de poutre en poutre. Tornade quand à elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir les attaques de son ancien élève Pyro. Quant à Malicia, elle se battait avec Mystique. J'étais entrain de gelai Vif Argent jusqu'à la poitrine, lorsque j'entendis un bruit de chute et d'os cassés. Diablo venait de faire une chute de trois mètres de haut, à cause d'une carte de jeu qui lui avait exploser au visage. Il ne bougeait pas, je n'arrivai même pas à voir si sa poitrine se soulevait encore. Tornade se précipita vers lui, ne faisant pas attention à la dernière attaque de Pyro, comme au centre commercial je réussi à la stopper. C'est à ce moment la que j'entendis un hurlement qui me fendit le c?ur, Malicia venait d'absorber les pouvoirs de Mystique.  
  
Elle prenait l'apparence de toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour croisées sa route, après une dizaine de transformations elle s'effondra. La Confrérie choisi ce moment pour se replier en nous promettant que ceci n'était pas notre dernier affrontement.  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voyais Malicia, ma Malicia, souffrir le martyr mais j'étais incapable de lui venir en aide. Je ne pouvais que m'asseoir à coté d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras en évitant tout contact avec sa peau et lui parler doucement pour tenter de la rassurer. En fait je ne sais pas qui je voulais rassurer si c'était elle ou moi ?  
  
B_ ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, on va te ramener à l'Institut le professeur Xavier saura quoi faire.  
  
Je ne croyais même pas ce que je disais mais cela sembla la calmer, elle m'adressa même un léger sourire avec le visage de Kitty Pride. Diablo avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, je le voyais remuer légèrement, Tornade était penchée au dessus de lui ses yeux brillaient étrangement, elle pleurait.  
  
Le professeur Xavier utilisa alors sa télépathie pour nous demander de rentrer rapidement à l'Institut, je pris, avec précaution, dans mes bras Malicia et la déposa délicatement à l'intérieur du Blackbird, Tornade fit de même avec Diablo et se mit aux commandes de l'appareil. Bien que le voyage fut très court il nous paru durer une éternité. L'avion s'était à peine posé, qu'il fut envahi par l'équipe médicale qui emmena les blessés à l'infirmerie alors que Tornade et moi nous nous rendions dans le bureau du professeur pour un débriefing.  
  
Un petit commentaire ne serait pas pour me déplaire à : sorrynowm@hotmail.com  
  
La prochaine fois il y aura moins d'action, plus de réflexion 


	3. Espoir

ESPOIR Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Bobby est sous le choc de son dernier combat. ___________________________________________________________  
Le professeur Xavier m'a dit combien il était fier de moi, c'est étrange en temps normal j'aurais été heureux de cela, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon esprit est ailleurs dans une pièce trop éclairée, froide et impersonnelle, dans le sous sol de l'Institut au coté de celle que j'aime.  
  
Il voit bien que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas besoin qu'il utilise sa télépathie pour ça, d'ailleurs avec moi il ne doit pas s'en servir souvent, il me connaît trop bien. Cela fait deux ans que tous les jours il me croise dans les couloirs de ce complexe, qu'il me donne des cours de littérature. Il sait que je lui en veux de nous avoir envoyé là- bas sans réelle préparation, un Xmen et trois nouveaux promus face à la confrérie des mutants, on n'avait aucune chance. Je lui en veux aussi de ne pas avoir prévu ce qui est arrivé à Malicia son pouvoir est trop instable pour pouvoir être correctement utilisé.  
  
Il y a des fois ou j'ai envie de l'enfermer dans une bulle de verre, endroit sur ou personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal, elle y serait protéger de tous les malheurs que la vie peut nous apporter, mais je sais très bien que c'est impossible de toutes façons elle ne le supporterait pas.  
  
Voila à quoi je pense alors que je suis à son chevet à l'infirmerie, cela fait deux jours que je la veille. A cet instant elle a l'apparence du sénateur Kelly mais qui sait à qui elle ressemblera après. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revoir ses magnifiques yeux et sa mèche blonde mais cela est impossible je ne peux rien faire pour elle, à part être là. Le professeur Xavier prétend qu'il faut du temps pour que ces métamorphoses cessent, le docteur Mac Coy, spécialiste en génétique, est d'accord avec lui, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire qu'elle souffre le martyr à chaque fois qu'elle prend une nouvelle apparence.  
  
Je sais bien que c'est faux, ils sont aussi inquiets que moi, mais eux continuent à croire en un mot qui s'efface peu à peu de mon vocabulaire le mot espoir.  
  
Elle dort paisiblement, je me demande de qui elle rêve : moi ? Logan? Pyro ? Scott et Jean ?...Elle doit imaginer qu'elle peut toucher les gens sans aucun risque, peut être rêve-t-elle qu'on s'embrasse.  
  
Cela faisait quatre heures que je dormais, je n'avais pas senti le sommeil m'envahir. Malicia est réveillée. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurai le dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux elle m'observait, en me rendant compte de cela j'ai eu une soudaine envie de sortir de cette chambre ou était allongée une étrangère et de retrouver Malicia, ma Malicia, mais le problème c'est qu'elle était là sous l'apparence de Tornade. Je murmure quelques excuses et quitte précipitamment la pièce, je veux m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais je m'arrête dans les jardins de l'Institut, à cette heure-ci ils sont déserts tous les élèves étant en cours  
  
Je peux enfin respirer l'étau qui comprimait mon c?ur se relâche peu à peu.  
  
J'ai peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que rien ne redevienne jamais comme avant. Le professeur X a du sentir cette peur m'envahir car de la fenêtre il me fait signe de venir le rejoindre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire je n'ai toujours pas envie de lui parler, mais à qui d'autre je pourrais m'adresser à part lui ? Soudain je ressens un vide immense somme si je me retrouvais seule au milieu d'une foule immense. Peu à peu ils me quittaient tous d'abord ma famille puis Pyro, le professeur Grey, Scott, et maintenant Malicia. Je sais bien qu'elle est toujours là mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.  
  
Le professeur X, à la fin de notre conversation, me demande de me rendre en salle des dangers. Je m'exécute la mort dans l'âme, je n'avais jamais pénétré dans ce lieu qui sert de salle d'entraînement aux Xmen. Pyro et moi avons souvent imaginé à quoi elle ressemblait, on rêvait de s'y affronter. Tout cela est bien loin ! Cette salle n'a apparemment rien d'exceptionnel à part le fait qu'elle soit haute de plafond et qu'elle soit totalement vide.  
  
La porte se rouvre laissant entrer Tornade, les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux témoignent de son inquiétude quant à la santé de Kurt, depuis qu'il a été conduis à l'infirmerie elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Un lien particulier les unis comme s'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre ce que ressent l'autre sur cette terre.  
  
Le professeur lance un programme de réalité virtuelle reprenant un certains nombre de membres de la Confrérie des mutants. Ça doit être la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour nous rendre confiance en nous. Pendant que je réfléchis sur les méthodes qu'emploie le professeur je me fais attaquer par Vif-argent. C'est peut être de la réalité virtuelle mais la douleur n'a rien de virtuel !  
  
Je me jette sur mon adversaire, le congèle entièrement et donne un violent coup de pied dans le bloc de glace, ce qui a pour effet de le faire voler en éclats. Je ne vois même pas ce que fait Tornade car je suis trop aveuglée par ma propre colère. Si le professeur n'avait pas arrêté le programme je crois bien que j'aurais fini par attaquer l'ancienne déesse, mais de toutes façons le télépathe n'a pas le choix, tous les ennemis que l'on devait affronter nous les avons exterminé, Ororo a électrocuté Mystique et foudroyé le Crapaud. Je peux lire dans les yeux du professeur Xavier l'inquiétude que notre comportement a suscité chez lui alors qu'il nous demande d'aller nous changer et de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver dans le vestiaire, l'excitation du combat est toujours en moi, l'impression de surpuissance ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Est cela que ressentait et que ressent Pyro ?  
  
Je me déshabille et me glisse sous la douche, ces gouttes qui coulent le long de mes joues sont elle des gouttes d'eau ou des larmes ?  
  
Je pleure, je m'effondre sur le carrelage blanc, à cet instant une idée affreuse me traverse l'esprit. Et si mes parents avaient raison, si j'étais vraiment un danger pour les autres ? Dans ce cas il ne me resterait qu'une solution la mort, ainsi je balayerai à jamais la souffrance de mon existence et de toutes façons qui pleurerait ma mort ? Mais cela est vite remplacé par l'image du merveilleux sourire de Malicia.  
  
Je me relève difficilement, me rhabille et au lieu de me diriger vers le bureau du professeur X, je me rends dans la chambre de Malicia. Elle est réveillée et a retrouvé son apparence normal, elle me tend sa main gantée, je la prends délicatement dans les miennes et l'embrasse doucement, comment ai-je pu penser ne serait ce qu'une milliseconde à la quitter à jamais ? Elle essaye de me parler mais elle est encore trop faible, son pouvoir aussi est affaibli. J'en profite pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Je peux lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle me porte, je caresse son visage jusqu'au moment ou je sens qu'elle absorbe mon énergie, je m'écarte d'elle à regret, je peux voir des larmes perler sur ses joues. Je lui murmure à l'oreille combien je l'aime, elle essuie ses larmes et m'adresse un sourire timide. Je ressors de la chambre le c?ur plus léger qu'en y entrant.  
  
J'adore les feedbacks alors ne vous gênez pas et si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier pour la suite de cette fic n'hésitez pas à demander. sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	4. l'annonce

L'annonce  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont la propriété de la Warner. ________________________________________________________________  
  
« Bobby, heureux de voir que tu te sens mieux. Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai décidé de rappeler Logan, à l'heure qu'il est il doit être sur le chemin du retour. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé en salle des dangers, je crois que vous avez besoin d'entraînement et aussi d'apprendre à garder votre sang-froid. »  
  
M'étonnerait que ce soit « Monsieur-je-sors-mes-griffes-au-moindre-bruit-un- peu-suspect » qui nous apprenne ça !  
  
« Vous avez aussi besoin de trouver une certaine cohésion d'équipe, lors de la simulation vous ne faisiez même pas attention à l'endroit où votre coéquipier se trouvait. Ororo à quelques centimètres près tu foudroyais Bobby ! Je ne vous reproche rien, je sais que ces derniers jours ont été plus que pénibles »  
  
Il laissa un silence assez long s'installer, pour qu'on se rende compte de la situation ou pour sonder nos esprits ? Personnellement, je penche pour la deuxième solution.  
  
-« Je sais que Logan n'est peut-être pas la personne idéale pour cela, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un d'expérience. Bien sûr Scott aurait été parfait mais il a besoin de prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de nous et je le comprends parfaitement.   
  
-Mais Professeur...  
  
- Ororo ma décision est prise, je ne compte pas revenir dessus. A partir de demain, vous recommencerez les entraînements en salle des dangers.   
  
- Mais Malicia et Kurt sont encore à l'infirmerie.   
  
- Je le sais très bien Bobby, cependant nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Magneto essaye de rallier à sa cause de nouveaux mutants et cela ne me rassure pas. Je sais qu'il est en train de préparer quelque chose, il faut donc que nous soyons prêts à parer toutes éventualités. Malicia et Kurt se joindront à vous lorsqu'ils seront rétablis. Allez les prévenir. »  
  
Logan, il manquait plus que ça, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, en fait je ne le connais que très peu, mais je suis sûr que lorsqu'il apprendra ce qui est arrivé à Malicia il passera ses nerfs sur moi.  
  
Après avoir raconté à Malicia ce que nous avait dit le professeur Xavier, j'ai vu une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle se fait du souci pour Pyro et elle n'est pas la seule !  
  
Si on l'écoutait, elle serait déjà en salle des dangers en train de se battre avec les hologrammes de la Confrérie, elle qui n'a pas encore assez de force pour marcher !  
  
Je reste encore quelques heures auprès d'elle, combien de temps exactement ? Je ne saurais le dire ; lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre il faisait jour, lorsque j'en suis ressorti le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune.  
  
J'étais incapable d'aller me coucher, la poussée d'adrénaline que j'avais ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, en salle des dangers, n'avait toujours pas été éliminée par mon organisme. Mes pas me conduisirent presque naturellement dans le jardin, en me laissant tomber dans l'herbe fraîche j'ouvrais mon esprit à mes souvenirs aussi bien ceux liés à l'Institut que ceux plus douloureux concernant ma famille. Cette famille qui m'avait déjà rejeté parce que j'étais porteur du gène X, mais qui m'aimait lorsque je cachais cette partie de ma vie.  
  
En fait elle aimait Bobby et détestait Iceberg. Pourtant Iceberg c'est moi ! Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses facettes de ma personnalité, pour eux je menais une double vie. J'admets que mon pouvoir est terrifiant, oui je peux transformer quelqu'un en glaçon en quelques minutes. Mais pendant les deux années que j'ai passées à l'Institut, ou à chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi je cachais mon pouvoir, je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal !  
  
De toute façon je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, leur mentir sur ma réelle nature m'était devenu invivable. Alors qu'ils l'apprennent maintenant ou plus tard qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Est-ce que j'aurais eu moins mal ? Je ne pense pas.  
  
Las de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne trouverai jamais de réponse, je cours jusqu'à ma chambre pour y prendre un oreiller et une couverture. Je rentre dans la chambre de Malicia en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas la réveiller. Je m'installe sur le lit d'appoint, je sens déjà que cette nuit sera plus paisible que les précédentes. Je m'endors, bercé par la respiration douce de celle que j'aime.  
  
Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez avoir rapidement une suite il n'y a qu'un seul moyen un petit feedback à sorrynowm@hotmail.com 


	5. répit

Répit  
  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (à force je vais bien finir par l'accepter !!!) ___________________________________________________  
  
Je redoute le moment ou Wolverine pénétrera dans l'Institut. Il considère Malicia comme une petite soeur sur laquelle il doit veiller, quant à elle, elle le voit comme le super héros toujours là pour la sauver. Elle est peut être la seule personne sur cette Terre à pouvoir dire qu'elle est amie avec lui.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi j'ai décidé, aujourd'hui d'aller en cours, ce n'est pas par peur de croiser Logan (quoique ?), je crois que c'est plus par besoin de normalité. Depuis la mort du professeur Grey, je n'y avais plus été, préférant passer mes journées auprès de Malicia.  
  
Je m'ennuie Pyro n'est plus là pour me taquiner, je ne peux plus murmurer dans l'oreille de Malicia des mots doux, dans le dos du prof. Kitty essaye bien de me parler mais au bout de cinq minutes elle laisse tomber car elle n'obtient en retour que des bougonnements digne de Wolverine. Je comprends sa frustration, elle est arrivée ici en même temps que moi mais elle n'a pas été intégrée à l'équipe Xmen, elle doit avoir l'impression que Malicia et moi la snobons, d'un coté elle n'a pas tort en l'espace de quelque semaines j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris cinq ans, chose étrange dans la bouche d'un adolescent mais je me sens plus mature que tous les camarades de mon age réunis dans cette salle.  
  
Le professeur Xavier vient de me contacter par télépathie, Logan est arrivé et il me demande de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie car lui est dans l'incapacité de le faire vu qu'il donne un cours. Est-ce que c'est maintenant que je dois sauter de joie ? Je sais mon humour c'est toujours pas amélioré mais au moins j'ai essayé !  
  
Je quitte la salle de classe discrètement, je me faufile rapidement dans les couloirs et rejoins le mutant au facteur auto-guérisseur dans la cuisine. A peine suis je entré qu'il me lance une bouteille de soda, je la réfrigère et la lui rend. Est-ce que je dois prendre cela comme un rituel entre nous ?  
  
« L_ Ou est Malicia »  
  
Ça commence bien ! Le professeur Xavier n'aurait il pas pu lui apprendre que Kurt et Malicia était à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il l'a contacté ? Parce que moi je veux bien aider mais avoir à lui apprendre que la seule personne pour qui il a un peu de sentiments est blessée ne me réjouis guère.  
  
« B_ A l'infirmerie.  
  
Logan inquiet _ Pourquoi ?  
  
B_ Elle a absorbé par accident les pouvoirs de Mystique lors d'un combat contre la Confrérie des mutants. »  
  
J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je le vis sortir en courant pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.  
  
L'expression de son visage changea lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre occupée par Malicia, il avait l'air plus doux limite tendre. Lorsqu'il est auprès d'elle je trouve qu'il ressemble à un gros nounours, toujours près d'elle, écoutant tout ce qu'elle peut lui dire sans jamais rien lui répondre, en arborant un espèce de sourire, sourire n'est peut être pas le mot le plus adapté pour lui disons rictus.  
  
Si jamais il savait que je pense cela de lui je me ferai embrocher sur place. Il se retourne vers moi son regarde n'a plus rien de gentil, je vois qu'il a du mal à garder ses griffes d'Adamantium à l'intérieur de son corps. Le professeur arrive à ce moment là et l'emmène pour lui parler tranquillement, dans son bureau. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier pour ça !  
  
Je prends un tabouret qui traîne dans la chambre et m'assied au chevet de celle que j'aime. Elle va mieux, les couleurs reprennent peu à peu possession de son visage, elle est magnifique.  
  
« M_ Bobby tu m'écoutes ?  
  
B_ Désolée Malicia, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
M_ Et tu pensais à quoi ?  
  
B_ Je me disais que j'avais de la chance de sortir avec une fille aussi belle que toi.  
  
M_ Merci. »  
  
Elle rougit j'adore ça !  
  
« M_ J'aimerai bien sortir un peu. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis enfermée ici.  
  
B_ D'accord, mais en fauteuil roulant, tu es encore trop faible pour marcher.  
  
M_ S'il te plait pas le fauteuil roulant, je suis capable de marcher. »  
  
Je ne vais pas céder même si elle me fait son regard de chien battu, auquel habituellement je suis incapable de résister. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras, la dépose dans le fauteuil et la pousse jusqu'au jardin, là elle se lève et s'assoit doucement dans l'herbe. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre.  
  
« M_ Est-ce que tu peux. enfin tu sais.. »  
  
Elle me fait un vague geste de la main pour m'indiquer ce qu'elle désire. Combien de roses en glace ai-je bien pu lui faire depuis notre rencontre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne me lasse jamais de l'émerveillement et la douceur que son regard laisse transparaître à chaque fois que l'une de ces fleurs prend vie au creux de ma main. Je lui glisse ma création entre ses doigts, elle a enlevé ses gants pour en caresser les contours, fortuitement nos peaux se touchent et rien ne se produit, je la regarde la surprise peut se lire dans ses yeux. Je me penche vers elle nos lèvres se cherchent, se frôlent et enfin se trouvent, ma langue se faufile dans sa bouche. A bout de souffle nous nous séparons, l'étonnement est perceptible mais notre bonheur l'est encore plus.  
  
« B _Il faut y aller pas à pas, prendre notre temps »  
  
Elle me sourit, elle est d'accord avec moi, il nous faudra attendre encore longtemps avant d'avoir une véritable vie de couple mais je suis rassuré, je sais qu'à deux on y arrivera, de toutes façons à deux nous franchirons tous les obstacles que le destin pourra nous mettre sur le chemin. Je sais c'est un peu cliché mais c'est ce que je ressens et je pense que c'est aussi son cas.  
  
« L _ Bobby t'as rien de mieux à faire que roucouler avec ta copine ? Je t'attends dans deux minutes en salle des dangers. Je vais prévenir Ororo. »  
  
Je regarde Malicia elle me fait signe de ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle, je ne suis totalement rassuré qu'en voyant Kitty s'approcher d'elle, je sais qu'elle veillera sur elle pendant mon entraînement.  
  
Je veux et j'exige des commentaires à sorrynowm@hotmail.com parce que j'ai eu du mal à me motiver pour écrire cette nouvelle partie.  
  
Pas vraiment inspirée pour cette partie mais je promets de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois.  
  
Je suis quand même très fière de mon passage sur la rose de glace ! 


	6. Entrainements et incertitudes

Entraînements et incertitudes  
  
« Wolverine_ Bouge ton cul, Mister Freeze ! »  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ? Enfin si ses vingt centimètres et ses trente cinq kilos de muscles de plus que moi et aussi l'adoration que Malicia a pour lui.  
  
Ca fait quatre heures que nous nous entraînons, quatre heures que je dois supporter les cris de l'homme aux griffes d'Adamantium et le mutisme de l'ancienne déesse, je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps !  
  
Le professeur Xavier nous demande de le rejoindre. En nous rendant dans le bureau du directeur de l'Institut je prends au passage une serviette afin de m'éponger. Il nous apprend que la séance dans la salle des dangers est terminée ; si je ne me retenais pas je sauterais de joie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Trop concentré sur ma joie d'arrêter de travailler en « salle des tortures », ça lui va mieux que salle des dangers, je n'ai pas écouté la fin du discours. Je me retourne vers Logan avec un regard interrogatif.  
  
« Wolverine_ Direction la salle de musculation, Mr Freeze !  
  
Bobby_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
  
Wolverine_ Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ? Moi je trouve que ça te va mieux que Iceberg ou Bobby !  
  
Bobby_ Ororo dis quelque chose, il est intellectuellement incapable de retenir mon prénom ou mon surnom ! »  
  
J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entends rien. Mais à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? Depuis la chute de Diablo elle ne parle plus. Rectification, elle ne nous parle plus, parce qu'elle continue de discuter avec le Professeur et bien sur Kurt. On dirait qu'elle nous en veut, mais je n'ai pas encore compris pour quelles raisons.  
  
J'essaye de muscler mes pectoraux. Pourquoi j'essaye ? Tout simplement parce que je suis pas sûr d'y arriver, je suis aussi musclé qu'un haricot vert ! J'exagère, disons que je suis dans la norme, mais pour un apprenti super-héros ce n'est pas suffisant !  
  
« Wolverine_ Arrête de fantasmer sur Malicia et concentre toi sur tes exercices ».  
  
Il m'énerve ! ! ! Je sors de la salle en claquant la porte et pénètre dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche avant d'aller rejoindre Malicia.  
  
Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours lorsqu'on est sous la douche qu'on frappe à la porte ?  
  
J'attrape une serviette et l'entoure autour de mes hanches.  
  
Au moins lorsque Pyro était là, il ouvrait la porte lorsque j'étais indisponible, mais à présent la partie de la chambre qu'il occupait est vide. Il me manque un peu, beaucoup.  
  
Je pousse un soupir et j'ouvre la porte, elle est là devant moi resplendissante mais apparemment en colère.  
  
« Malicia_ Wolverine m'a raconté que tu étais parti en plein milieu de l'entraînement, tu ne dois pas faire ça !  
  
Bobby_ Ton cher ami t'as-t-il raconté, exactement, les raisons de mon départ ?  
  
Malicia_ Non.  
  
Bobby_ Va lui demander alors ».  
  
J'en étais sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui répéter ce qu'il m'avait dit de peur de lui faire du mal, mais comme je ne voulais pas non plus la blesser :  
  
« Bobby_ Non, en fait oublie ça, ce n'est pas grave ! ».  
  
C'est bizarre, elle rougit, pourquoi ? J'avais oublié la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.  
  
« Bobby_ Je vais aller m'habiller . Malicia_ Ce n'est pas la peine ».  
  
Là c'est à mon tour de rougir, se rend elle compte de tous les sous entendus qui sont contenus dans cette phrase anodine ? Au lieu de continuer à me prendre la tête, je préfère battre en retraite direction la salle de bain, là je m'habille rapidement, lorsque je rentre dans la chambre, Malicia est allongé sur mon lit les yeux fermés.  
  
« Bobby_ Tu dors ? »  
  
Malicia en ouvrant lentement des yeux embués par les larmes :_ J'en ai marre. Bobby, j'en peux plus, j'aimerais tellement avoir une relation normale avec toi ».  
  
Son ton me glace les veines, ses larmes déchirent mon c?ur.  
  
« Malicia_ Bobby, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, tu ne va pas attendre indéfiniment que je sois capable de contrôler mon pouvoir ».  
  
Si on m'avait écartelé, mis du sel sur mes nombreuses blessures, arracher un à un tous mes ongles, le tout en même temps je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal qu'à cet instant.  
  
« Bobby_ Je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser cela ! »  
  
Je n'ai qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras, sans faire attention à l'endroit où je pose mes mains, je m'abandonne à cette pulsion. Ses larmes coulent le long de mon cou, je la serre aussi fort que possible pour la retenir auprès de moi, mes mains remontent le long de son échine, je la sens frissonner sous cette caresse.  
  
« Malicia en murmurant_ Arrête ça, je vais te blesser .  
  
Bobby_ Non, c'est lorsque tu mets de la distance entre nous que tu me fais mal ».  
  
Je ne te laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi, ces derniers temps ont été durs pour nous tous, nous avons vécu des moments difficiles séparément, mais c'est parce que nous étions ensemble que nous les avons surmontés.  
  
Mes lèvres trouvent les tiennes, je faufile ma langue à l'intérieur de ta bouche, mes mains te caressent à travers tes vêtements, j'en ai rien à faire des risques que je prends, tout ce que je désire c'est toi, ton corps, ton âme. Quelques coups frappés à ma porte nous obligent à nous séparer, je te fais signe de ne pas bouger pendant que je vais ouvrir, tes joues sont enflammées et tes yeux noirs de désir.  
  
Qui d'autre que Logan pouvait nous déranger ?  
  
« Logan_ Je cherche Malicia mais je ne la trouve pas, est ce que tu pourrais lui dire qu'elle reprend l'entraînement demain ?  
  
Bobby_ Je ferai la commission ».  
  
Je referme la porte et me retourne vers celle que j'aime.  
  
« Malicia_ Je ferai mieux d'y aller, j'ai besoin de repos ».  
  
Je la regarde passer la porte et me laisse glisser le long du mur, je suis perdu.  
  
Voilà si vous voulez une suite vous savez quoi faire sorrynowm@wanadoo.fr  
  
@+ 


End file.
